


Is this normal?

by IdeateStar



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: #changingbody, #gaypanic, #guidance, #hormones, #ohno, #shedoesntknow, #welp, Bleeding, Crushes, El topo - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Time, Firstcrush, Gen, I get names mixed up too much, LGBT, Le Chevre - Freeform, M/M, menstrual, peroid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeateStar/pseuds/IdeateStar
Summary: Being a student at vile wasn't always bad. Black sheep did have to admit, it did have Perks of being the youngest child and student there.She was able to get away with things more and pull off pranks every so often. Being raised there as well gave her more skills, than other students there. So naturally, she had an advantage. But even so, she was at a disadvantage.Even though professors like Countess  Cleo did teach her etiquette, and personal grooming skills they had yet to teach about well... Her changing body and raging hormones. Black sheep did have to deal with stuff somewhat alone.OrDuring Carmen's youth at vile she didn't know a ton of things for her personal life, such as her changing body and things that were going to happen.So Paper Star, El Topo, Le Chevre and others at vile are there to help her out, during her panicking moments.
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Le Chevre - Relationship, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Her first period

.

Being a student at vile wasn't always bad. Black sheep did have to admit, it did have Perks of being the youngest child and student there.

She was able to get away with things more and pull off pranks every so often. Being raised there as well gave her more skills, than other students there. So naturally, she had an advantage. But even so, she was at a disadvantage. 

Even though professors like Countess Cleo did teach her etiquette, and personal grooming skills they had yet to teach about well... Her changing body and raging hormones. Black sheep did have to deal with stuff somewhat alone.

Because of this she would often find herself going to the Cleaners asking them to get her menstrual products. She always felt to nervous to ask coach Brunt of Cleo for those types of things. 

The cleaners though always did get her what she needed, (along with a bar of chocolate sometimes) 

The first time she got her period she freaked. She remembered, how it all began. She started to get random jabs of pain in her abdomen earlier during the day. They would make her wince but she shrugged it off.

Then after all the cadets were sleeping she woke up to feeling something wet. She was very groggy and confused, so naturally she lifted her blanket up, but wasn't what you would call prepared to see what she saw. 

A huge puddle of red. The kind of deep blood cherry red. The type of red that makes you scream like your dying red. So that's what black sheep did. 

Her eyes were widen and her jaw dropped open letting out a blood curdling scream. Everyone around her jolted awake jumping up and looking around. 

Crackle whose bed was next to hers quickly located the screaming. Crackle got the other cadets to go to Black sheep, and help her. 

Tigris rolled her eyes and took her time getting to Black sheep. "Why is there blood?!??" Paper star quickly realized what was happening groaned. 

*This poor girl doesn't even know what's happening.* Paper star thought. As soon as Tigris got to Black sheep black sheep had stopped screaming and was frantically ✨panicking ✨.

Paper star pushed everyone away except for Tigris. "Black sheep, do you know what a period is?" Paper star rested her hands on the panicking girl shoulders.

"N-no what is that?" Black sheep asked with tears on her face. Paper star could hear Tigris rolling her eyes and mumbling about how the stupid school should have taught black sheep about this.

"Am I dying?" tigress repressed the urge to laugh and merely groaned a No as a answer. 

That night was one of the longest nights of black sheep's life. Paper star had tigris go and get the cleaners. They either replaceed or cleaned black sheep's mattress. 

Paper star gave Black sheep a pad and helped calm her down. Paper star told Black sheep about the basics of ✨ bleeding ✨

Paper star also asked the cleaners to get menstrual products for Black sheep. It's safe to say the cleaners don't get paid enough for this. Paper star and Tigris ended up getting all of the cadets and clearing up what had happened.


	2. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Carmen's first year at vile as a young student she makes some older friends. She doesn't realize this but they're grooming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of the positive support of my last chapter I really enjoyed writing this chapter and playing with some words. 
> 
> It's important to know danger factors certain things that can happen such as grooming situations. 
> 
> Not only that but touching and kissing without consent. 
> 
> all these are dangers and some important topics that people don't really talk about. 
> 
> grooming and being different ways but this is the way I chose to represent it. 
> 
> If someone you know is grooming you or you know someone who is being groomed someone please talk to a trusted adult.

Now for Carmen whenever she thinks of the first time she got her period she laughs at herself, finding it funny how she reacted.

But that was far from her first reaction to new things happening to her body, and others around her. 

What she wishes she was more prepared about girls and boys. By that, she meant something along the lines of this.....

Black sheep would often hang around the senior kids, by older she means the ones who had one year left of Vile. It wasn't a big deal though! It was usually during lunch and her free period.

They would always make a ton of jokes. Black sheep didn't understand the jokes but still snickered along. They did give her a lot of nicknames as well! 

Such as hot chick, baby bird, hot stuff. Although the nicknames did make black sheep feel butterflies in her stomach, and make her cheeks flush a crimson.

Still, it never occurred to her what the jokes could've meant, but she would ask about them later. But she would find out.

As always it was during the lunch period so black sheep headed to the table. "Hey, guys! How were your classes today?" Black sheep asked as she scooped up some mashed potatoes.

"Well, everything was a total b*tch except seeing you hot chick." Everyone at the table laughed. 

To Black sheep, it was just a nickname, a special one. Although the laughter did seem to get the attention of el topo and crackle.

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad! What about this," black sheep set her spoon down. "How about after school we can meet up at my place! I have some cake we can eat!" 

The other at the table smiled and nodded. Black sheep was delighted, that they would be heading to her place. 

"Well, I mean who can say no to seductive lamb like yourself." 

One of the girls purred out. Their leafy green eyes seemed to glow making black sheep flush.

Soon enough school was over, and black sheep got her room ready. She brought out pillows and many snacks.

Including the cake. A knock on her door gained black sheep's attention. She quickly ran to open the door. 

"Hey hot stuff, I'm a bit earlier but that means I get more time with you." Black sheep smiled running up to hug the girl with the leafy eyes. 

"I got all the time in the world, what do ya what to do first?" She inquired. The girl grinned and quickly yanked black sheep into the room closing the door with her foot. She ran to the closest and tossed the doors open.

"There's this game, and it's called 7 minutes in heaven. The player aka you, have you keep your eyes closed in the closet and let the other do whatever they would like to you." Black sheep titled, her head. To her, it sounded odd but the butterflies urged her to do so. 

She nodded and closed her eyes letting the other lead her in the closet. Soon black sheep felt cool hands crawl up her back, but under her shirt. She let out a breathy gasp. Her stomach did flips at this point.

Black sheep felt her shirt shift as the hands seemed to twirl around her torso. Black sheep didn't know how to respond let alone speak!

Just as her mouth opened a pair of lips crashed onto her own. The cool hands had somehow pinned black sheep's own hands behind her back. Black sheep felt heat over come to her body.

The pair of lips danced around black sheep's own, dizziness overtook black sheep at such a new sensation. The girl admired how soft and heated black sheep's lips were. 

Black sheep did feel the excitement all over her own body and her world still seemed to spin. Even so, black sheep knew this was wrong. She didn't know how but she had this lingering feeling. 

Black sheep forced her eyes open and pulled her head back. "Um, look I'm honestly sorry but this feels wrong. I don't feel comfortable doing this and I don't even know what this is."

The other girl scowled, but let black sheep go. "Well, clearly your body disagrees." The girl seemed to be proud but disappointed.

Soon everyone else arrived and that event caused black sheep to see everything they were saying in a new light. Her stomach still did flips but she didn't feel like laughing as much.

"Hey shawty, what's wrong?" The others soon joined in. "Yes, what's the matter hot stuff?" Black sheep shifted in her place.

"Well in, I just…. I just feel a tad uncomfortable that's all." One of the boys in the room walked towards her.

"Look baby bird, whatever it is that's making you uncomfortable just tell me you know I'm always here for you." Black sheep bit her lip, lost in thought.

"I have to go.." black sheep suddenly stood up and headed towards her door. "Wait, hold up there baby bird!" The boy grabbed her arm holding her back. 

"You can't just leave without any explanation!" Black sheep tugged her arm out of the boys hand and ran. The boy mumbled something about losing a good chance. 

She Soon found herself back at the cadets main room. She wanted to talk to someone about what had happened and we'll everything. Soon she laid her eyes on El Topo and ran to him. He was speaking with Le Chevre .

Black sheep trusted them but was Still exceedingly nervous. She quickly tapped on El Topo's shoulder gaining his attention. "Oh hello Amigo! Where have you been?" 

El Topo wore a smile on his face but it's fell seeing black sheep face. Anatioito took notice of black sheeps face as well. "Black sheep did something happen?" He quickly asked putting his hand softly on her shoulder. 

She fidgeted with her hands, "I-i need to ask you something." El Topo and Le Chevre both nodded. Black sheep took a deep breath.

"What 7 minutes in heaven? Also is it normal to feel all warm when someones lips press on your own? I mean I don't really know bu-" El Topo cut her off.

"Little amigo, I think we should talk about this in private probably." He glanced at Le Chevre both thinking the same thoughts.

After getting some privacy Black sheep revealed a lot about her friend group and some of the things that had happened that night. El Chapo and Le Chevre we're both disgusted.

Black sheep was very shocked when El topo began to get mad and Le Chevre had to stop him from storming off somewhere. when she finally told them about the nicknames that's when el topo about lost it.

"El topo there's no reason to get mad about the nicknames they're just nam-" El topo spoke cutting her off.

"Black sheep, it's not ok for people to call you by thos Nick names, and especially kissing you without consent!" El topo and Le Chevre ended up teaching her about predators and safety. Not only that but about consent and other topics a such as grooming. 

El topo and Le Chevre ended up reporting the group students to the professors for Grooming a young student. And recommending them to have a safety class for the younger students.

Carmen now realizes how dangerous that situation was, and she's thankful that el topo and Antonio were there. But she still thinks back to her first kiss at times remembering how it was stolen from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be releasing the next chapter tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I feel like this is the type of fanfiction that people don't realize that they need it until they do.
> 
> Anywho I'll be releasing one chapter per day so in a span of 4 days it'll be finished!


End file.
